Three years after the Station X
by meimisaki97
Summary: Three years after the Sa-X incident, Samus runs into an old friend. Can she trust him? Or will everything burn, leaving her in the dust? (In progress 2/8 done)
1. Three years Later

It's been three years since she left the X parasite to die on the god-forsaken station. Samus still has the reminisce of the Suit, in the back of her ship. Sadly, she could not live without the parasite. So the scientists at the Federation crafted the X parasite onto her zero suit. It burned like the surface of Dark Aether. After the process was done, she was told that the only way to power the Parasite was to feed it energy. This caused a major problem for her since she spent most of her time in the pitch blackness of the Universe.

As she passed the Twin Star system of XB2229, a signal came up that she was not expecting to see ever again. On the surface of Planet XS222 was a space pirate signal. She thought that she had eradicated the organization after the X incident. She changed her coordinates to match the signal's. The Bounty Ship made a hard turn left throwing Samus in the side. What the Hell, she thought to herself, this ship should have been able to take the change in direction. A snowy screen appeared in front of the cockpit.

"I see you're still the cocky girl from long ago," A familiar voice crackled. Samus began to well up with intense anger she kept reserved.

"I see the recognition in your eyes. You're probably wondering how I survived after the Pirate invasion. That or you want to end me right now. Which let's be honest with ourselves, you couldn't do that even if you tried." Samus was thinking on both ends and she wasn't happy that he was alive.

"Yes, I am thinking on both ends. I am also thinking on why you hid for so long. Especially after I killed Mother Brain." Samus said with a calm disposition.

"Well that is a conversation for another time I'm afraid." The image faded into black. The ship made a dive for the planet XS2228. Samus made a dart for the controls, but to no avail. The ship had lost its gravitational stabilizer, thus throwing her in to the wall. As the blue planet came closer and closer, for the first time since Zebes, she cried out for Old Bird. A jolt ran through her, as she smashed through the window. She crashed into the soft marsh, the pain was unbearable. Her suit only cushioned part of the blow. She slumped up, stealing a glance at her suit. The arm cannon was unusable; it had been severely damaged when she crashed through the window. Her suit was fazing in and out; thus leaving her exposed to the elements of this native planet.

Well shit, she thought to herself. She steeled herself as she got up from the ground. She screamed out in pain. Spots creeped into her eyes, leaving her dazed and blinded. She grabbed a nearby tree; a growl left the tree. She slowly turned around to see an insectoid much like the ones on Tallon IV. This concerned her. If the X parasite had made it to Tallon IV, then the creatures would be stronger here. Especially if they crossed bred, she had to be very careful as she walked.

She grudged her way passed the marsh that was dark and crawling with creatures. There was an opening in front of her, leading into a courtyard. She saw movement, and what looked like the Kli people. They were tall, slender and had tentacles that were sharp at the end. They were a peaceful people, but were formidable in a fight. They had telekinesis abilities that surpassed the Gergon people of planet Viiil. They are very few in numbers as the days passed on. They found themselves in a state much like the late Chozo people. When she had made it to a side street, she collapsed not able to move anymore.

She woke up in a hospital bed, with a Kli next to her. The Kli was preoccupied with the information on the screen to notice you awaking.

"Ah, good you're awake," said the Kli; "I don't know what you did to get this wretched X virus, but you got it and it nearly killed you as well." Samus looked at the figure, the voice was high pitched as ever.

"A thousand apologies, my name is Tch-Ik-Yot-Hu or Tick for short. Don't worry about introductions for you, Samus Aran. We knew from the moment we saw you damaged arm cannon. Tragedy for you to fall on this forsaken rock, but never the less you are here and in mortal wounds. It took us three of our best doctors to figure how to clear you of this parasite. We did it and contained the virus once and for all." Tick turned around and waved to the parasite next to her. It never ceased to amaze her, the parasite without a host was a dark purple. It had a dark beauty to it, and it drew her near.

"Did you find my ship that crashed here?" Samus inquired.

"Yes, and unfortunately with the damage cause by our atmosphere and the impact, your ship was destroyed and non-salvageable. When you are allowed to leave, we can supply you with one of our own. It would be a fighter class, with two Ion cannons and a dark matter missile compartment. Also I forgot to mention, the AI integrated with your ship has latched on to your arm cannon. Through this you can use our ship with the same level of depth as your old ship. Also you can communicate with the AI through your headset in your helmet. I'm quite surprised that the Chozo had not inserted a blood purifier. This would allow you to regulate high concertation of energy, and the parasite from infecting you." The Kli mentioned.

"When am I allowed to leave?" she asked.

"Within the next twenty minutes, to be honest even with integrated DNA, you healed remarkably fast for a human. You have been asleep for only a few days. Which by our calculations, you should still be healing those broken ribs. But they are as good as new." Tick had open the corridor door and left, leaving Samus to her thoughts.

I will find you, she thought, and I will end your lying Gray Voice.


	2. Fateful Encounter

The system X132 is an older system found by the Federation, known for the planet's extremely cold climates. Samus passed the sun, when something caught her eye. A Leviathan, she thought to herself. This bad, really bad, she thought. The Leviathan was massive even for its scale. It atomized Samus's ship with just sheer size. The parasite was heading towards the sun, intending to crash into it. As it passed her ship, the electronics fried from an unknown source.

"When you'll humans learn?" a voice inquired.

"Where the hell are you?" yelled Samus.

"I am all around. I course through your veins, your head, your heart. I am the thing you fear the most. I am the thing that is balancing the universe." Said the voice.

"Impossible. I have nothing in my veins," as she said this, an intense pain rang out from her head.

"Lies! My children callout from inside you. They wish to return to me. How can I refuse my own spawn?"

The pain was unbearable, even by her standards. Her vision started to black out, crumbling out of pain onto the floor.

"Hahaha, is this the famous bounty hunter? A measly girl who even falls before me?"

"Go…to…Hell," she said as the blackness gets closer. A noise rings out from her suit, getting louder and louder, while the blackness creeps away from her eyes.

"Leviathan, this is Adam, and I say get out from her. She is not a weakling that you can toy with." Said a holographic version of her late captain.

"Oh on the contrary, she is my plaything and I enjoy toying with this human."

"Leviathan, I will eradicate you even with my last breath."

"Hahaha! You think that scares me? A planet eater scared of a measly AI."

Samus got up seeing the asteroid for the first time.

"I will kill you," she said.

"Oh would you look at that; she does have spirit." Mocked the asteroid.

Samus chuckled, walked toward the ships console, and commanded "Adam turn on the ships systems."

"Acknowledged." Replied Adam as the central console lit up.

"Now Leviathan you have three seconds before I blow you out of the fucking sky. Tell me how you survived." Samus tells him in a calm demeanor.

"You can try."

"Alright, it was your choice. Adam fire the AG bomb."

"Yes madam." The bomb flies toward the asteroid, Samus flies out of range; when the bomb detonates. The blue asteroid begins disappearing ever so slightly until its consumed by the force.

"Adam set course for the planet Zebes. This encounter confirmed a suspicion of mine." The ship launched into warp as the last of the Leviathan disappeared.


End file.
